1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair assembly, and more particularly to a chair assembly that can be folded and expanded easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixed chair forms a rigid and stable support to the user, so that the user can be seated on the chair comfortably. However, the conventional fixed chair has a fixed volume and cannot be folded, thereby causing inconvenience to the user where carrying storing the chair. In addition, the conventional fixed chair has a fixed size and cannot be folded, thereby occupying larger space when not in use. A conventional foldable chair can be expanded when in use and can be folded when not in use so as to save the space, thereby facilitating the user carrying and storing the conventional foldable chair. However, the conventional foldable chair tends to be folded unintentionally, thereby causing danger to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair assembly that can be folded and expanded easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention it to provide a chair assembly that can be supported rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a chair assembly, comprising a first support stand, a second support stand, a support frame, four support tubes, four connecting members, two first mounting members, two elastic members, and two second mounting members, wherein:
the first support stand has two opposite sides each having a distal end formed with a through hole;
the second support stand has two opposite sides pivotally connected with the two opposite sides of the first support stand;
the support frame is mounted on the first support stand and the second support stand and has a periphery formed with four insertion holes;
each of the four support tubes is secured in a respective one of the four insertion holes of the support frame and has an inner wall formed with a screw bore;
each of the four connecting members is secured on a respective one of the four support tubes and has a first end formed with a threaded rod screwed into the screw bore of a respective one of the four support tubes and a second end formed with a pivot portion formed with a pivot hole;
each of the two first mounting members is movably mounted on the distal end of a respective one of the two opposite sides of the first support stand and is pivotally connected with a respective one of the four connecting members;
each of the two first mounting members has a wall formed with a positioning hole aligning with the through hole of the first support stand;
each of the two elastic members is mounted in the distal end of a respective one of the two opposite sides of the first support stand and has an end formed with a positioning snap extended through the through hole of the first support stand and protruded outward from the positioning hole of a respective one of the two first mounting members, so that each of the two first mounting members is secured on the distal end of a respective one of the two opposite sides of the first support stand by the positioning snap of the elastic member; and
each of the two second mounting members is secured on the distal end of a respective one of the two opposite sides of the second support stand and is pivotally connected with a respective one of the four connecting members.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.